doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Marc Winslow
) |lugar_nacimiento = México |familiares = |ocupacion = Cantante Locutor Actor de doblaje Director Musical Traductor |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px Marc Winslow es un director musical, actor de doblaje y cantante mexicano. Entre sus trabajos más reconocidos se encuentran Luis en Patoaventuras (2017), Zed en Zombies y Gerald Johansson en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. Actualmente dirige la música para Los Simpson, Padre de familia, Un agente de familia entre otras. Luis(2017).png|Luis en Patoaventuras (2017), su personaje mas conocido. Gerald_TJM.png|Gerald Johansson en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. ZombiesZed.jpg|Zed en Zombies. Xander Bunk'd.jpg|Xander en Acampados. CharlesMurphy-SMHC.png|Charles Murphy en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. Descarga_(2)-3.jpg|Ernie Cooper en Agente K.C.. Wonderweiss_1.png|Wonderweiss en Bleach. William en HIMYM.jpg|William Zabka en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Maretti.jpeg|Peter Maretti en Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Dracomon.jpeg|Dracomon en Digimon Fusion. Liam main pic.jpg|Liam Coll en Mi vida y yo. ShiaLaBlade.png|Shia LaBlade en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Rhino SM2017.png|Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino en Spider-Man de Marvel. SWTakashiSakuma.jpg|Takashi Sakuma en Summer Wars. The-tin-man--9.12.jpg|Hombre de hojalata en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz. LLdMM Slash.png|Slash en La ley de Milo Murphy. R1C0.jpg|R1C0 en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Informacion Comenzó su carrera musical a los 6 años de edad tomando clases particulares de piano para adentrarse en el canto 3 años después. En 2007, estudia las técnicas de Bel Canto y Canto Gregoriano con Tomás Villa Rivera, egresado de la escuela de música Sacra del Conservatorio Nacional de Música. Actualmente estudia la carrera de canto en la FAM (Facultad de música) de la UNAM. Estudió voz y dicción en SIGE y locución con Patricia Palestino incursionando en los mismos por primera vez en 2010. Es intérprete también de los temas de "La guardia del león" Filmografía Películas *Jurassic World: El reino caído - Voces adicionales (2018). *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Brian Massey (Markian Tarasiuk) (2018) *Zombies - Zed (Milo Manheim) (2018) *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Charles (Michael Barbieri) (2017). *Las hermanas vampiro 3: Viaje a Transilvania- Murdo (Oliver Schultz) (2017). *La Bella y la Bestia - Voces adicionales (2017). *The Rocky Horror Picture Show (2016) - Riff Raff (2016). *Perdidos en el oeste - Dave (Niko Guardado) (2016). *Selección Natural - Josh (2016). *Walking on sunshine - Rafaelo (Giulio Berruti) (2016). *Londres bajo fuego - Voces adicionales (2016). *The Bridge (2015) - Ryan (Wyatt Nash) (2015). *Mi hermana invisible - (Will Meyer) - Carter (2015). *Sin escape - Voces adicionales (2015). *Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Voces adicionales (2013). *Swindle - (Matteo Stefan) - Doug (2013). *El violinista del diablo - Edwards, Mori (2013). Películas animadas *¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Gerald Martin Johansson (2017) *Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz - Hombre de hojalata (2016). *Moana: Un mar de aventuras - Voces adicionales (2016). *Buscando a Dory - Voces adicionales (2016). *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Voces adicionales (2015). *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - Voces Adicionales (2015). *Los Pitufos 2 - Voces adicionales (2013). Voces recurrentes Kamil McFadden * Ernie Cooper en Agente K.C. (2015-presente). * El mismo en Radio Disney Music Awards (2015). * Ernie Cooper en Austin y Ally Ep. 19 Temp. 4 (2015). Kevin Quinn *Xander en Acampados (2015-2017). *Zac en Una aventura de niñeras (2016). Series de TV *La reina blanca - (Joey Batey) - Edward de Lancaster (2013). *Cómo conocí a tu madre - (William Zabka) (Él mismo) (2014). *Power Rangers: Megaforce - (Scott Wills) - R1C0 (2013). *Mad Men - (Elijah Nelson) - Neil Glaspie (2013). *El hospital Knick - (Lucas Papaelias) - Pouncey (2013). *Yo no lo hice - (Tyler Peterson), (Jonathon McClendon) - Dwight (2014), Brandon (2015). *Rizzoli & Isles - (August Roads) - Bobby Symansky (2014). *The Thundermans - (Tony Oller) & (Kenny Ridwan) - Tony Oller & Gideon (2014). *Una familia modelo - (Ian Bamberg) - Nick (2014). *Bajo el domo - (Bryat Prince) - Aidan Tilden (2014). *Chicago Fire - (Joe Keery) - Emmet Byrd, Keith (2015). *Bones - (Grant Harvey) - Alex Heck (2015). *Grey's Anatomy - (Taylor John Smith) - Nick (2015). *Lab Rats - Liam (2015). *The Returned - (Mik Byskov) - Richard Finch (2015). *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - (Chris Lemche) - Ethan Johnston (2015) Leo Fitz (Temporada 5) (2018). *Psi - Rodrigo (2015). *Policías de Chicago - Kirby, Ellis, Eric, Leon (2015-2016-2017). *Bella y los Bulldogs - (Hunter Hayes) - Como él mismo (2016). *Código negro - (Chase Ellison) - Elliot (2016). *NCIS: Nueva Orleans - Heinrich (2016). *La esposa ejemplar - (Gideon Glick) - Blake Reedy (2016). *Elementary - Stewy (2016). *Chicago Med - (Stephen O'Reilly) - Kevin Dietrich (2016), (Nick Marini) - Dany Jones (2016), (Robert Drewke) Ryan Potter (2017). *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend - (Hunter Stiebel) - Marty (2016). *Adoptada - Marco (2016). *El cuerpo del delito - Timmy (2016). *MECH-X4 - (Ryan Beil) - Leo (2016-2017). *Are You The one? - Joe (2017). *Wisdom of the Crowd - (Chad Rock) - Eric Buehner (2017). (Calum Worthy) - Sam Calder (2017). Series animadas *Rocket Monkeys - Slug, Joel Monkey, Greeter (2012). *Mi vida y yo - (Mark Hauser) - Liam Coll (2012). *Mily Preguntas - Julien (2013). *Mofy - Sioux (2013). *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales - Episodio "Familyland" (2013). *Vipo - Baldrick, John, Niño esquiador, líder de los gatos (2013). *VeggieTales en casa - Larry el pepino, Jerry calabaza, Guisante Phillipe (Primeras tres temporadas) (2014-2016) *Littlest Pet Shop - Chip-Chip (2015). *Looped - Mel (2015). *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Wilson, Jared (2015). *Escandalosos - Cajero hippie, voces adicionales. (2015 - presente) *SheZow - Capitán XL (2015). *Thomas y sus amigos - Rex (2016) *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Shia LaBlade (2016). *The Loud House - Voces adicionales (2016-presente) *Gusano del futuro - Chad (2017). *La ley de Milo Murphy - Slash (2017). *Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar - Caper Skunk (2017). *Spider-Man de Marvel - Aleksei Systevich / Rhino (2017). *Patoaventuras (2017) - Luis (2017). *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Sandbar (2018). Anime *Bleach - Wonderweiss (2014). *Digimon Fusion - Dracomon (2015). *Beyblade Burst - Jin, Paul (2017). Películas de anime * Guerra cibernética - Sakuma (2016). Telenovelas *Carrusel - Ricardito (Guilherme Mazzei), Dennis (Carlos Mariano) (2012). *Momentos Críticos - Sayed, hermano menor de Yazmin (2012). *Encantadoras - Voces Adicionales (2012). *Insensato corazón - Jonás (2013). *Laberintos del Corazón - Cielito (2013). *Qué monstruo te mordió? - (Caio Horowicz) - Super Tom (2015). *Mujeres ambiciosas - (Claudio Lins) - Sergio (2016). *El negocio - Eric (2016). Videojuegos *Call of Duty: Black Ops III - (Ary Katz) - Peter Maretti (2015). *Horizon: Zero Dawn - Voces Adicionales (2017). Traducción y adaptación *Mily Preguntas - Mily: Miss Questions - Ciel de Paris Prod (2013). http://cargocollective.com/cakecdp/MILY-MISS-QUESTIONS *Naturaleza en la ciudad - Natures Urbaines (2014). *Orden y desorden - Order and disorder (2014). Dirección Musical *VeggieTales en casa (2015). *El show de Peabody y Sherman (2015). *Un agente de familia (2016-presente). *Los Simpson (2015-presente). *El gato con botas (2016). *Padre de familia (2015-presente). *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2016-presente). *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh (2017). *F is for Family (2017). *La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017). Intérprete en Películas *Turbo - "Ese caracol es veloz" - (Coros) (2013). *Dragon Ball: La Batalla de los Dioses - "¡Bingo!" - (Coros) (2013). *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - "Apertura, "Extraño" - Coros (2014). *Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago - (Tim Oliver Schultz) (2015). *Buscando a Dory - Tema de mantarrayas (2016). *Moana: Un mar de aventuras - Coros (2016). *El show de terror de Rocky - Riff Raff, Coros (2016). *Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate - Willy Wonka (Voz Cantada) (2017) Series de TV *Acampados: **''"Kikiwaka"'' **''"Contigo voy a volar"'' **''"No pares de moverte"'' **''"Qué noche especial"'' Series animadas *Jorge, el curioso: **''"Hoy es halloween"'' (2012). **''"En una casa embrujada"'' (2012). *Un agente de familia: **''"Girl, you need a shot of B12"'' - Steve (Scott Grimes), Victor (2012). **''"Minstrel Krampus"'' - Coros (2013). *The Cleveland Show: **''"Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay"'' (2012). **''"Annie"'' - (Coros) (2012). *El show de los Looney Tunes: **''"Best friends redux"'' - Ep. 51 (2013). **''"Super Rabbit"'' - Ep. 52 (2013). **''"Fabuloso yo"'' - Tosh Gopher (2014). *Thomas y sus Amigos: **''"Ten valor"'' (2014). **''"Confiado voy"'' (2014). **''"La navidad está en las vías"(2014). * Escandalosos: ** "Lluvia Gris"'' ** "Tú eres mi todo" ** "Pasando un buen momento" ** "Canción del Yogurth Helado" *Los 7E: **''"Dulcifiesta"'' (2015). **''"Baile de los 7E"'' (2015). **''"7 Pasos"'' (2015). **''"HIP-HOP"'' (2015). **''"La mágica gira de los 7E"'' (2015). **''"Dont be grumpy"'' (2015). **''"Funniest haircut day"'' (2015). **''"Grumpy's lost"'' (2015). **''"Cut it"'' (2015). *Phineas y Ferb **''"Hacia el pasado viajar"(2015). **"No importa donde vamos" ''(2015) **''"Se acabó el verano"'' (2015). **''"O.S.B.A"'' (2015). **''"Yo ya no tengo un lugar"'' (Coros) (2015). **''"Ain't nobody got a friend like mine"'' (2015). *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás: **''"Los super 4"'' (2014). **''"Corre como el viento"'' - Ep. 98 (2015). **''"Cold place, cold matyes"'' (2015). **''"Blue lagoon criature"'' (2016). *VeggieTales en casa: **''"Amigos ser"'' - Ep. 1A **''"Cooperando"'' - Ep. 1B **''"Voy a estar viendo"'' - Ep. 2B **''"Nunca mis dientes lavaré"'' - Ep. 3A **''"Mi amigo más fiel"'' - Ep. 3B **''"Es el quehacer"'' - Ep. 4A **''"Adoro el pay"'' - Ep. 5B **''"Será un desastre"'' - Ep. 6B **''"Tus sueños realizar"'' - Ep. 8A **''"Mi limonada especial"'' - Ep. 9A **''"Un fuerte construiré"'' - Ep. 9B **''"Yo soy el rey del helado"'' - Ep. 10A *Goldie y Osito: **''"Dancin Feet"'' - Coros (2015). **''"We won't let you"'' - Coros (2015). **''"Over the moon"'' - Coros (2015). **''"Being nice is easy"'' - Coros (2015). **''"Gotta get back my ball"'' - Coros (2015). **''"Orgulloso de ser Jack"'' - Jack (2017). *Bob el constructor **''"Tema de entrada"'' - Coros (2016). **''"We're Bob's team"'' (2016). **''"In spring city"'' (2016). *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido: **''"Es un día genial"'' (2016). **''"La guardia del león llegó"'' (2016). **''"Ya llegó"'' (2016). **''"UTAMU"'' (2016). **''"Hay que atacar"'' - Coros (2016). **''"Kupatana"'' - Coros (2016). **''"Fujo"'' (2017) **''"Kuishi ni Kucheka"'' (2017). *La ley de Milo Murphy - **''"No hay justificaciones"'' (ep. 1) - (2016). **''"No me rompas"'' (ep. 4) - (2016). **''"Just sailing along with me on the open sea"'' (2017). *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas **''"Tema de apertura"'' (2017). **''"Obstáculos"'' (2017). **''"La canción de los amigos"'' (2017). **''"Saltando de alegría"'' (2017). Otros *Rags, el poder de la música - "Hábitos" (2012). *Marco Macaco - Coros (2012). *El Show de Garfield - "Oro de piratas" - Ep. Especial 3 y 4 (2012). *Modern Family - "Canon" (2012). *Sam y Cat - "Peezy B" - (Kel Mitchell) (2013). *La teoría del Big Bang - "Ba-sing-A!" - (Johnny Galecki) (2013). *Los Borgia - "Tu amor por mi" - (David Papava) (2013). *Los Simpson - "White Christmas Blues" - Coros (2013). *Viva el Rey Julien - "Tema de apertura" - Coros (2015). *El Increible Mundo de Gumball - Saturno, Tierra (2015). *Frozen ON ICE - (2015). *Looped - "Intro" - (2015). *Wabbit - "Intro" - (2015). *Qué monstruo te mordió? - (Caio Horowicz) - Super Tom (2015). *Disney on Ice - "Doorway to magic" - (2015). *Disney Princesa - "Soy princesa siendo yo" - (2016). *Braindead - "Intro" (2016). *Dinotrux - "Intro" (2016). *Mutt & Stuff - "Intro" (2017). *Bunsen es una bestia "Intro" - Bunsen (Voz Cantada), Intro (2017). *Chuck's Choice - "Intro" (2017). *Top Wing - "Intro" (2018). *Las aventuras de Kid Danger - "Intro" (2018). *Sam el bombero - "Intro" (2018). Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Opening "Ten Confianza" (2012). Telenovelas *Carrusel - "Qué bueno es girar" - (Nicholas Torres) (2012). *Preciosa Perla - "Adieu mon cœur" - (Tiago Abravanel) (2014). Traducción y adaptación musical *3rd & Bird (Cbeebies) (2012). *VeggieTales en casa (2014). *El show de Peabody y Sherman (2015). *Un agente de familia (2016). *Los Simpson (2016). *El gato con botas (2016). *Padre de familia (2016). *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2016). *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh (2017). *F is for Family (2017). Locución *Little Bites Bimbo *Modelo (USA) *Chupa Chups (Forever Fun) *Amigo kit (Telcel) *Fresca *La Costeña *Cinépolis VIP *SEAT 15 Years Anniversary *Spotify *Iphone 6s ONIONS *Autozone (USA) *Cementos Cruz Azul (Versión Rural) *COMEX #BienHecho *PEPSI *Mountain Dew (USA) *MTV *Samsung *Seat *Hot Nuts *UVM (Enter to play technology show) *Inmuebles24 *HP *Axel *CBeebies *Secretaría de Turismo (Live it to believe it) *Nito Bimbo *Fanta (Floyd) *Bubulubu Passion Fruit *Ice Shot *Hot Wheels Color Shifters *Nesquik *Nike Chicharito *MacBook Pro *Toaster Strudel (USA) *Lotería de Texas (USA) *Nutella (FRANCIA) *Nerf Super Soaker (USA) *Coppel *McDonalds (USA) *Telcel 4GLTE *Axel *Gobierno de México (Quintana Roo) *Seguros AXA *Cannes *Televisa Bécalos *Axel *Snax Fud (JINGLE) *Super venta de carrito WalMart (JINGLE) *Macalena Bodega Aurrerá (JINGLE) Estudios y empresas de Doblaje *Art Sound México *Antigua *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Ki Audio *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *TOPaudio *Taller Acústico S.C. *WG Enlaces * * * *Marc Winslow en Voice123 * Nombre usuario en la wikia = MarcWinslow Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA